


Leopard Eyes

by Vixenfur



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: Tenn took the world by storm when he announced that he had not one alpha as his mate, but two.





	Leopard Eyes

Kujou Tenn has never been an ordinary person. He never was and he never wanted to be—there was nothing fun or interesting about being “normal.”

As a celebrity, he was prepared to face judgement and disapproval every time he did something bizarre, unique, or shocking. He was still human, so naturally he felt that twist of anxiety in his gut, and of course he felt the way his heart raced and raced with fear. But after the initial hesitation passed and he saw how everyone was affected by his bold personality, he was empowered.

It was certainly a challenge, to be an omega superstar—everyone treated him differently, looked at him differently, talked to him differently. But Tenn had proven himself as an esteemed singer, a skilled dancer and a charismatic performer.

And he had done it with not one, but two of the most powerful, sexy and desired alphas in the nation by his side—as his mates.

Rumors circulated about Tenn and Ryuu first. Ryuu was such a doting, loving person, for he was always showing up to Tenn’s door with a bouquet of flowers in his arms and a need to be praised by Tenn, to impress him, to court him like a gentleman should. He would give Tenn his jacket if Tenn got too cold, he would hold doors open for Tenn and he would always give vicious stares to any alphas who dared to look at Tenn the wrong way.

But then, the tabloids and the fans noticed the heated tension between Tenn and Gaku. No one could deny the fiery passion between them as they danced on stage, with Tenn skirting around Gaku and giving him sly, foxy smiles. Everything escalated when Tenn, during one live performance of _Leopard Eyes,_ decided to grab Gaku’s cravat, look into his eyes and sing, _“I’m not letting you go home until you say ‘yes.’”_

Gaku had been so stunned that he didn’t sing that line, and the fans went _wild._

It became a debate between fans of which alpha in the group was to be Tenn’s mate. It had to be Ryuu, they said—he was the perfect princely alpha, always there supporting Tenn—but then they hesitated upon seeing Tenn flirt so much with Gaku. Other fans argued it absolutely had to be Gaku, for the way Tenn looked at him had to mean there was something _else_ going on.

With the first week of spring coming up, everyone was chattering away on social media, at work and at school, wondering which alpha in Trigger Tenn would spend his annual heat with. Every Trigger fan debated and wondered, impatiently waiting for the next live TV interview, which would surely be when Tenn announced his temporary break to ride out his heat with his mate. It was the first spring since Trigger’s extreme fame; the years before, they were not popular enough to be spoken about so widely, and they had to work much harder to maintain their fame. After a particularly successful single shot to the top of the charts, Tenn no longer needed to rely on suppressants this spring, and he could afford to take a break with his mate.

So, who _was_ his mate? Gaku or Ryuu?

No one expected Tenn to smile during that interview, cross his leg elegantly over his knee, then cock his head to the side as he answered the burning question with a single word: _“Both.”_

The interviewee froze, the microphone shaking slightly in her grasp. “Kujou-san, did we misunderstand you? We asked which of them you will mate with during your heat this—”

“I heard the question clearly,” Tenn interrupted, one hand sliding along Gaku’s thigh while the other laced with Ryuu’s. Gaku looked calmly over the audience while Ryuu’s cheeks burned slightly with embarrassment. “Yaotome Gaku and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke are both my mates, and I am their omega. They will _both_ be with me during my heat this year.”

Tenn’s smile and glimmering eyes were unwavering as the crowd erupted in various levels of excitement, shock and confusion. That was unheard of—to have _two_ mates was… it was crazy! Alphas couldn’t be together during a rut, for their protective urges and natural inclination to attack any other alphas nearby would be too powerful. The omega must connect with one alpha. That was how it had always been, and it always would be—every other way was impossible!

But in fact, it was _entirely_ possible, and once again Kujou Tenn proved himself to the world as the most unique, most powerful omega there could be.

“Well, now it’s out there,” Ryuu said once they stepped inside their home. He removed his shoes with a small, nervous laugh. “There’s no hiding anything now.”

“And that is how it should be,” Tenn answered casually as he rolled his shoulders back and peeled off his jacket. When he hung it up by the door, he paused to wipe at his forehead, and the action didn’t go unnoticed by his mates. Both Ryuu and Gaku were standing still, watching as Tenn turned around and fixed them with an intense gaze.

“Well?” Tenn finally spoke, tilting his chin back to allow his scent to flow over the two alphas standing before him. “I didn’t expect _both_ of my mates to be so clueless.”

“I-I guess I didn’t expect your heat to start so early,” Ryuu answered nervously, his eyes gleaming as he looked over Tenn’s body. “Were you cutting it close…?”

“That’s exactly what he was doing,” Gaku answered, narrowing his eyes at Tenn. “You know that could be dangerous for you, to wait so long to stop making public appearances.”

“Oho? Dangerous for me?” Tenn raised his eyebrows mockingly despite the way his skin prickled hotly. He walked towards Gaku, though he turned with the intention of walking past him. “You two were giving off some awfully strong pheromones during that interview today. I was nearly suffocating between you two brutes.”

Before Tenn could walk away, Gaku reached out and grabbed Tenn’s wrist, keeping him in place. When he spoke, his breath was warm against Tenn’s ear.

“We did that to mask _your_ scent,” Gaku growled as his grip tightened, “because if anyone else smelt you today, they would have tried to claim what’s rightfully _ours.”_

Tenn tried to suppress a shiver of desire, but he failed, and he blamed his heat for making him so damn readable. Usually, Tenn was able to conceal his emotions so well, to leave Gaku and Ryuu wondering what he was truly feeling inside… but with his heat and the heavy, mind-numbing scent of two possessive alphas right next to him, it was nearly impossible to remain composed.

“Since you two apparently have noses like bloodhounds, I assume you know what kind of state I’m in,” Tenn said, his voice still steady despite the way his heart began to pound. He gave Gaku a sharp, commanding stare before looking at Ryuu, who looked like he might start drooling if he had to wait any longer. “So be proper alphas and do something about it.”

“As you wish, princess,” Gaku sneered, and before Tenn could protest, his lips were smothered with Gaku’s in a hard, passionate kiss that had his knees weak immediately. His tongue delved deep between Tenn’s lips, messy and demanding and overwhelmingly alpha. Tenn shuddered with delight, for the omega inside him wanted to submit immediately and let Gaku do whatever he pleased with his body.

Sometimes, he liked to fight with Gaku for dominance, and sometimes he even got Gaku to wear restraints as Tenn had his way with him. Though during his heat, Tenn was weak to the desires of his own body. He wanted to ride out his heat as painlessly as possible, and so it wasn’t worth it trying to go back-and-forth with Gaku. He wanted to lay back on the pillows and let his alphas do all the work for him.

Heated thoughts of what they could do to him clouded Tenn’s mind, and already a needy whimper escaped the corner of his mouth. Gaku growled lowly, and his nails scraped Tenn’s wrist lightly. He thought he would topple back into the wall, but instead he leaned against Ryuu, who had approached and was standing right behind him.

Ryuu’s hands ran up his sides, slow and tender, though Tenn’s skin burned impossibly hot under his clothes. He wanted his shirt off immediately, but he couldn’t tell Ryuu what to do when Gaku’s tongue was occupying his mouth, and so he simply wriggled and reached back to grab Ryuu’s hand with his own. He guided Ryuu’s hand to the hem of his shirt, and Ryuu quickly understood what he wanted.

 _“Hah—”_ Tenn’s kiss with Gaku broke sloppily, and he stretched his arms up as Ryuu removed his shirt and flung it aside. Blissfully, Tenn leaned back into Ryuu’s strong frame and craned his neck to look up at Ryuu. His lips were once again covered, but this time it was Ryuu kissing him, deep and languid while his hands roamed Tenn’s torso. Gaku’s hands settled on Tenn’s waist, and he leaned in to nip and bite at Tenn’s neck as Tenn was kissed by Ryuu.

A particularly noticeable spike of pleasure shot down Tenn’s gut, causing him to gasp into Ryuu’s mouth and buck up against Gaku. Following the sensation was a dousing of pure heat pulsing through his body from head to toe, and his legs nearly buckled under him from the force. He felt breathless and lightheaded from desire, and so he broke his kiss with Ryuu to look up at him desperately.

“What are you two doing?” Tenn hissed, and his scent turned sharp with irritation. For a second, both Ryuu and Gaku froze, worried that they had somehow overstepped a boundary or messed up. Instead, Tenn turned around and wrapped his arms around Ryuu’s neck. His lips pursed slightly in a pout, and his face flushed red as he looked up at Ryuu and whispered, “Are you really going to make me say it?”

Ryuu’s amber eyes flashed with desire, and so Tenn looked off to the side shyly as he admitted, “I want you to take me to my nest already…”

For a moment, Ryuu didn’t move. He was frozen in place staring down at Tenn, and it wasn’t until Gaku clicked his tongue and glared at him that he was spurred into action. “Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are we going to do our job as alphas and help him?”

“R-Right,” Ryuu stammered in response, then reached down to lift Tenn up from beneath his thighs. Tenn’s legs wrapped around Ryuu’s waist, and he buried his face in Ryuu’s neck as he was carried upstairs to their bedroom. Gaku followed with Tenn’s discarded shirt in hand, likely to drop it in the laundry basket on the way up. The sight made Tenn smile with amusement—Gaku was always such a neat freak.

His mind was hazy, though he still had a grip on himself as he was carried to the bedroom. Though deep down, Tenn knew that as soon as he was in his nest with Ryuu and Gaku looming over him… he would quickly fall into his heat, hard and fast. Tenn’s heats were particularly powerful, and he knew it was a genetic feature thanks to a personal conversation between himself and his omega twin, Riku. It seemed the Nanase omegas had rather heavy heats, but for that reason they lasted a shorter amount of time.

That was convenient for their careers. Rather than taking off too much time from their work, they only needed half that time and could get right back on schedule. But the days that the heat was happening were overly intense, and it was one of the main reasons why Tenn decided to take two mates.

He was amazed Riku was managing just fine with one alpha at his side. Tenn couldn’t imagine himself being satisfied with only Ryuu or Gaku—one was just not enough for him. He needed to be completely and utterly overwhelmed, overstimulated and so damn exhausted by the end that he slept for nearly an entire day. That result could only be achieved by the two of them combined so that while one alpha was taking a break, the other was occupying Tenn.

But of course, the best moments were when the two of them were satisfying their omega at the same time. That was when Tenn truly felt the effects of having two mates, and after experiencing his first heat with them, he was ready to do it again. During the previous years, he kept his mates a secret from the press, but this year decided to go public about it. He knew there were other omegas out there who had powerful heats, and maybe the thought of taking more than one mate was too taboo before.

To see a celebrity be so open and proud about it might be inspirational to them. That was what mattered to Tenn, deep down inside, besides the shock value. He didn’t mind the backlash that would inevitably follow and the criticism of some previous fans—as long as he could do the best for himself, for those omegan fans out there and for Trigger, he would endure anything.

Tenn was shaken free of his thoughts once he was sitting inside his nest of pillows, carefully shaped like a circle, atop their massive king-sized mattress. Tenn took a moment to process his surroundings, and slowly, the clashing scents of Gaku and Ryuu drifted up from the pillows and articles of clothing woven into his nest. Together, they mingled and created a beautiful, unique scent—one that could only be achieved by two alphas at once. The scent was overpowering and suffocatingly dominant, causing Tenn to sigh and reach down.

He rolled his pants down his hips, then tossed the clothing aside so that it landed somewhere on the floor. Gaku picked it up to fold it while Ryuu ensured that the curtains in their bedroom were properly adjusted to cover the windows. Tenn then removed his underwear and threw it at Gaku, who glared at him as the clothing landed comically atop his head.

Tenn smirked and leaned back against his pillows, proudly displaying the body that both he and Ryuu were allowed to worship. “Hurry up before I get cold, sitting up here all on my own.”

“Tch…” Gaku clicked his tongue as he removed Tenn’s underwear from his head and dropped it into the hamper. “Fine. Ryuu—”

“I’m already on it,” Ryuu responded with a small smile. Tenn regarded him briefly, knowing that Ryuu was going back downstairs to retrieve water bottles, foods and snacks that Tenn craved between sex, and clean sets of towels stored specifically for the mating season. In the meantime… Tenn looked up to lock eyes with Gaku, who approached the side of the bed with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Those eyes always caused Tenn to shiver. His attention never wavered as Gaku came closer, and Tenn watched eagerly as Gaku swiped his tongue across his lips and allowed himself to scent his mate. Tenn tilted his head to the side, purposefully showing off his alluring, strawberry-sweet scent to his alpha, and its effects were immediate. A low growl sounded in Gaku’s throat, and he crawled onto the bed and over Tenn’s thin body without waiting any longer.

“Love me,” Tenn demanded softly, and he wrapped his arms around Gaku’s neck as the alpha leaned down. Their lips met hotly, tongues connecting in seconds, and the familiar feeling had Tenn immediately arching his back off the bed. He wanted to be closer, and slowly he lifted a leg to wrap it around Gaku’s waist. With a nudge, he brought their hips together, and Tenn whimpered from the feeling of his hardening cock rubbing against the material of Gaku’s jeans.

Gaku hummed lowly, the sound vibrating deep in his throat as he kissed Tenn slowly. His tongue pushed far into Tenn’s throat, thrusting and mimicking what his cock would be doing in the near future. Tenn shivered delightedly from the feeling, and he rolled his hips up to grind against Gaku to encourage even more contact.

Gaku’s hands began roaming all over his torso, smoothing over his skin and rubbing his nipples until they were hard and sensitive. Tenn was slowly slipping further and further into his heat, and rather than stubbornly trying to remain total control, he forced himself to relax and sink slowly into the feeling. The warmth seeped through his body, slowly increasing the more Gaku touched him, and the wetness between his thighs seemed to collect more and more with every passing second.

He was vaguely aware of Ryuu re-entering the room, but he didn’t pay attention until his kiss with Gaku ended and Ryuu was pushing Tenn up. In moments, Tenn was leaning against Ryuu’s bare chest, and he sighed delightfully. He reached back to run his hand through Ryuu’s soft brown hair, and his fingers trailed along the strong column of his neck on the way up.

Gaku leaned forward to begin kissing his collarbones and chest, and meanwhile, Ryuu leaned down to lick at Tenn’s scent glands. The sensation was ticklish and Tenn gasped lewdly, especially when Ryuu’s teeth grazed the edge of his mark—one of the two marks that remained on Tenn’s body permanently.

How lovely it was for his body to be stimulated by not one measly mark, but two. Tenn felt like the luckiest omega in the world, and his eyes fluttered shut as Ryuu nipped and sucked at his own mark, as if to reinforce it. Gaku was busy flicking his tongue against Tenn’s nipple while his other hand tweaked the untouched one, eyes closed to focus on his task. Tenn’s hips rolled back and forth impatiently, but the pleasant, warm sensations of foreplay were not unwanted.

“Ryuu…” Tenn breathed, his head craning to the side as Ryuu continued to kiss along his skin, down and then back up again. He could feel Ryuu’s large erection already growing, the bulge pressed right up against his bare ass. Tenn nibbled on his bottom lip and panted, “Ryuu, please—”

He was cut off as Gaku grasped Tenn’s cock in his hand suddenly, and a loud gasp spilled from his lips. The touch was electrifying, and not a second later Ryuu was fondling his balls. The warmth of their hands combined with the cool air of the fan currently blowing on them was a delightful contrast, and Tenn was quickly losing himself to the pleasure.

At some point, Gaku pulled away to remove his own shirt, but his hands were all over Tenn again as if he couldn’t spend much time away from his mate. The scent in the room was entirely too strong—it reeked of not one alpha, but two, causing Tenn’s instincts to stir within his body. His heart raced and his cock leaked excessive precum, and meanwhile the area between his thighs became wet with arousal.

In the haze of his heated mind, Tenn noticed that Gaku’s tongue was trailing along the side of his cock, making a lazy trail down and back up again. His fingers nudged and played with Tenn’s slick entrance, though they barely went in deep enough. Ryuu’s hands roamed Tenn’s torso, moving up to pinch at his sensitive nipples and earn little gasps and hitched breaths from the omega.

“A-Ah…!” Tenn gasped as Ryuu bit down on his neck, not over his mark, but somewhere else for the sole purpose of leaving a hickey. He rubbed against Ryuu’s cock, now fully hard and prodding against him, and his body quivered as Gaku’s tongue plunged inside of his aching hole. The slight stretch had him groaning, though it was not anywhere near enough, and his nails dug into Ryuu’s thighs as he tried to be patient.

Tenn knew that Gaku and Ryuu set the pace for a reason, but it was hard to listen to reason when he wanted it all right away. He craved the sensation of being fucked by both of them—his body could handle the strain. His alphas knew this as well, but they still teased him, allowing the tension to build tighter and hotter deep in their cores. Excitement tingled in Tenn’s veins and he tried to breathe slowly, to calm himself down, but it was a battle he was quickly losing.

When Gaku pulled back from Tenn’s hole and looked up at him, the tip of his tongue connecting a strand of saliva to Tenn’s body, it just about caused Tenn to snap. The fire in Gaku’s silver eyes had him trembling with need, and Ryuu’s intense body heat was causing his skin to burn and sweat. As soon as Gaku pulled away, Tenn used what remained of his strength to turn around and face Ryuu. He stuck his ass out and presented himself to Gaku, then peered over his shoulder commandingly at his mate.

“Inside,” Tenn hissed, _“now.”_

Gaku looked over at Ryuu, and after the two exchanged a silent glance, they seemed to agree he was ready enough. Tenn turned back to Ryuu, desperate for some sort of contact while Gaku removed his pants. He kissed Ryuu roughly, catching the alpha off-guard, and immediately their tongues were entwined. Ryuu’s large hands held his hips tightly, and one snuck down to stroke his cock to keep him on the edge.

Tenn’s moans and whimpers were muffled by Ryuu’s insistent tongue, though luckily for him, it wasn’t long before he felt Gaku’s hands on his waist and the head of his cock against his entrance. Tenn nearly rocked himself back onto Gaku’s length, but both Ryuu and Gaku held him in place as Gaku began to push himself inside.

 _“Nnhh…!”_ Tenn gasped against Ryuu’s lips, his vision blurring slightly from the stretch of Gaku’s entry. For a moment, he instinctively clenched around Gaku, but the feeling of Ryuu’s thumbs gently rubbing against his skin helped him to calm down. Slowly, the tightness in his muscles loosened and Gaku slid all the way inside. The alpha behind him exhaled shakily, and his nails scratched against Tenn slightly as he tried to keep himself somewhat composed.

After he was seated fully inside of Tenn, Tenn adjusted quickly. He was almost immediately impatient for more, and his eyes peeked open as he kissed Ryuu as he contemplated ordering Gaku around. Though before he could get such a thought, his eyes met with Ryuu’s sharp amber ones, and he shivered as submission pulled at his heart.

Perhaps for now, he could let them do what they pleased. He relaxed and closed his eyes again, and as the kiss he shared with Ryuu ended, he sighed and lowered his head down onto Ryuu’s shoulder. Shaky pants fell from his lips as Gaku began to move, thrusting his hips back and forth at a gradual pace to start warming things up.

He moved with ease, for his cock was coated with lube along with Tenn’s natural slick. The soft slapping sounds of skin against skin had Tenn whimpering, and he clutched tightly onto Ryuu’s broad shoulders as his body rocked in tandem to Gaku’s movements. Ryuu watched Tenn’s expressions sharply, as if he was studying every little thing that made Tenn’s insides melt with pleasure. He kept a hand on Tenn’s cock, stroking up and down, but soon he would want to be inside of Tenn as well.

The thought was enthralling, though Tenn was reluctant to let Ryuu stop touching his erection. He was hot and buzzing with an impending orgasm, and he knew that soon he would tip over the edge for the first time. It surely wouldn’t be the last time, for his heat meant that he would be experiencing this feeling over and over… but he wanted it anyways. Even if the relief was short and sweet, it was better than none at all.

The feeling of Gaku’s length dragging in and out of him was mind-numbing. That combined with Ryuu’s hand, rough and tender all at once… it was all quickly encouraging Tenn to cum, and he was tired of holding back. Gaku surely felt the telltale tightness of Tenn’s muscles right before he released, and Ryuu’s eyes flashed with hunger as Tenn’s eyelashes fluttered and his pinkish lips parted with bliss.

 _“Hahn…!_ S-So good… _hnh—!”_ Tenn’s cries were silent, replaced instead with heavy gasps as he released sticky cum into Ryuu’s hand. His head spun briefly with the relief of the feeling, and for a moment he relaxed as Gaku fucked into him nice and slow. Though Tenn didn’t remain satiated for long—he was almost instantly hard again and twice as sensitive as before.

“Are you ready…?” Gaku asked breathily while his hands roamed up and down Tenn’s sides. Tenn knew exactly what he was asking for, and Tenn licked his lips before nodding his head up and down. Now that his first orgasm had been milked out of him, he was ready for something more intense, and he met Ryuu’s eyes pleadingly.

Ryuu’s shaky exhale was hot against Tenn’s lips. “You’re amazing, Tenn…”

The praise sent a delighted shiver down Tenn’s spine. He practically purred as Ryuu repositioned himself slightly, just enough so that he could encourage Tenn to put more of his weight onto Ryuu’s shoulders. He held on tightly to his alpha, and he began biting his lip when he felt Ryuu’s cock nudging at his stretched rim.

“Fuck…” Gaku hissed, likely sensitive and excited by the feeling of Ryuu’s cock touching his own. Though the two of them were mated to Tenn, there was a chemistry between the two of them that they sometimes explored on their own (though Tenn was almost always jealous when he found out they had fun without him). Briefly, the alphas stared each other down, aggressively baring their teeth and growling as if they would fight over Tenn.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. They were rough with each other, but they never let their instincts go out of control to the point of true violence. The tension in the air only added to the sexuality between the three, and things never went further than non-fatal bites and scratches. Tenn loved being between it—he absolutely _loved_ that he was the sole reason for all their possessiveness.

Despite Gaku’s dominating glare, Ryuu met his eyes menacingly. His grip on Tenn tightened and he pulled the omega closer to him, as if to take him away from Gaku. Despite the abrupt movement, Gaku stayed deep inside of Tenn and he narrowed his eyes at Ryuu. After running his tongue along his teeth to calm down, Gaku paused and Ryuu also became more docile. During this moment of peace, Ryuu gently coaxed Tenn’s hole to stretch more and more, prodding at the rim with his fingertips.

 _“A-Ahh… yes,_ mh…!” Tenn panted shallowly against Ryuu’s neck, where he had slumped over and leaned all his weight against the sturdy alpha. Ryuu’s pheromones were intoxicating, completely clouding Tenn’s senses and nearly drowning out Gaku entirely. Ryuu’s scent was woody, like cedar and ash, while Gaku’s was more metallic and even a little sweet. They contrasted each other, and Tenn loved the combination… but right now, he took a moment to lose himself in Ryuu’s scent, and his inner omega purred delightfully at the overpowering strength in his aroma.

Then, he saw a flash of white as he was stretched even wider, and a loud cry spilled from his lips.

 _This_ was what he had been wanting. Tenn’s eyes widened as Ryuu’s cock slowly eased inside of him, rubbing right up against Gaku. The pain might have been suffocating were it not for Tenn being in heat, not to mention how elastic Tenn’s body was. He could stretch so wide and accommodate very large things… even two of the biggest alpha cocks he could imagine.

“Mmnn— _hhanhh!!_ Hah— _yes_ … oh, g-god, Ryuu… _yes…!”_ Tenn cried out deliriously as Ryuu pushed all the way up, filling Tenn as much as he could. Gaku was still during this, but now he leaned down and bit down hard on his mark, just to remind Tenn that he had another alpha behind him. He must have been annoyed that he had only called out Ryuu’s name, and the spike of jealousy in his bite had Tenn shivering with excitement.

“You’re claimed by me,” Gaku growled against his skin as he began to move again, “and don’t forget it…”

“N-Never— _ahhh!!_ I-I would never—” Tenn tried to speak coherently, but cries and moans interrupted his words as Gaku fucked into him relentlessly. His sharp, powerful thrusts combined with Ryuu’s deep, long movements of his hips had Tenn’s mind spinning. Gone was his usual stubbornness and pride; instead, he let himself descend entirely into hot passion and sexual fervency.

As Gaku bit and licked down the column of Tenn’s spine, Ryuu grasped Tenn’s jaw and forced him to look up. Tenn’s vision blurred with tears of pleasure, and he was positive he looked utterly wrecked as he looked into Ryuu’s burning amber eyes. Only in moments like these did Ryuu’s true alpha nature fully show, for he usually kept his instincts under control and rather secret. But now… now, his eyes were slitted and practically glowing at the edges. In between gasps, his sharp teeth were bared and he occasionally licked at his canines.

Tenn arched his back submissively, encouraging them both to go deeper. A hot, tight coil inside of him seemed to curl, warning him of another orgasm, and he wanted nothing more than to be filled to the brim with their cum. Most of all… he wanted to be knotted so that he was stretched further and be so, so full that he could barely breathe.

 _“Please… ah,_ ohh… _hnnnh!!_ P-Please, alpha—” Tenn begged and begged, his nails clawing at Ryuu’s shoulders. Though before he could finish, a hand grabbed his hair roughly and yanked his head back. Tenn cried out as the sparks of pain shot straight down to his cock, causing more precum to drip heavily from the slit. Gaku’s tongue licked along the shell of his ear as his body roughly jerked back and forth.

“Who’s your alpha?” Gaku growled, his teeth scraping at Tenn’s ear.

“Y-You, Gaku…!” Tenn gasped, and as soon as the words escaped his lips, Ryuu captured his attention again with a snarl.

“And who else?” He demanded, as if Tenn could forget his other magnificent mate.

“And—and you, _R-Ryuu…!”_ Tears finally spilled over Tenn’s cheeks, and his second orgasm rippled through him like a lightning bolt. Spurts of cum dripped onto Ryuu’s abs, dripping down the ridges of his muscles and mingling with the sweat collecting there. The sight was so lewd that Tenn almost couldn’t look, for his face was burning so hot that he knew he was bright red.

Neither Gaku or Ryuu orgasmed yet, and Tenn was again amazed at their stamina. A brief pause followed his orgasm, for they allowed Tenn to readjust before they continued. It only took a few heartbeats before Tenn was overheated again, his cock standing at full attention in seconds. His heat was in full swing now, and most logical thoughts were tossed out the window.

He placed his full trust into Gaku and Ryuu, for he knew the two of them had Tenn’s body down to a science. They knew what he could handle and what his limits were, and they knew exactly when to stop and make Tenn drink, eat and clean up. Most of all, they knew what made Tenn feel good and what he wanted most. Briefly, a surge of gratitude welled up in Tenn’s chest, though all appreciation for his mates was put in the back of his mind in favor of focusing on the moment at hand.

Tenn was being turned around, and in the process Gaku’s cock had slipped out of Tenn. He whimpered from the loss, but the new position was lovely, for he got to lean up against Ryuu and get fucked from behind. As Gaku applied more lube to his cock, Tenn’s head lolled back onto Ryuu’s shoulder and he panted hotly, focusing on the sensation of Ryuu’s thick erection nudging up inside of him.

He spread his legs wide, toes curling as Ryuu held onto his waist and rocked up inside of him. The front of his body felt cold and empty, and he whined softly, wanting nothing more than for Gaku to come closer and make him feel complete again.

“G-Gaku…” Tenn called out wistfully, his vision blurry as he looked pleadingly at his mate. Gaku froze momentarily, his hand stilling as he took in the sight of Tenn, splayed out against Ryuu’s powerful body with a lust-filled gaze. His nipples were pert and rosy, tender from fondling, and his cock was flushed red and dripping precum onto the sheets below. He watched, eyes leopard-like and feral as Ryuu’s cock stretched him wide and fucked up into him, pressing his balls against Tenn’s round cheeks over and over.

His mouth watered and he crept closer, which pleased Tenn greatly. He looked up at Gaku, heart pounding in his chest as his other mate lined up against Tenn’s hole again and began pushing inside.

 _“Ahhn…! Nnhm_ —th-that’s… _perfect_ , Gaku… mmh…!” Tenn arched up as Gaku stretched Tenn all over again, creating a burn unlike anything else right between his slick thighs. Wave after wave of pleasure and heat rolled down Tenn’s body, setting his nerves on fire and making his body tingle with delight. It never felt right with just one alpha’s cock inside of him—he only felt complete with two, and it had to be Gaku and Ryuu.

Only they could break Tenn like this, in the best possible way. He was seeing stars dance and sparkle behind his eyelids, and every time he closed his eyes, white flashed with each thrust. He felt like he was in heaven as the two of them began fucking him relentlessly again, clearly focused on bringing their omega to his third climax.

Tenn’s body jostled with each thrust, and this time he held onto Gaku’s neck, gasping and crying out until Gaku kissed him roughly. The taste of Gaku’s tongue was familiar, and again he caught a whiff of lilacs as Gaku’s scent leaked from his skin. Dizzy with delight, Tenn kissed back frantically, with grunts and whimpers muffled by his demanding lips. It wasn’t until he needed to breathe that the kiss ended, and immediately Tenn cried out as the two of them pounded against his prostate over and over.

“F-Fill me up…! Hahh, _p-please,_ fill me… I-I need your—your knots, _please…!”_ Tenn begged, making himself as clear as he could in that moment. As if they had been waiting this whole time, Ryuu and Gaku came almost in unison. The combined effect of both their orgasms had Tenn crying out as delicious pleasure wrapped around his body like a ribbon being tied.

His scream died in his throat, becoming a silent gasp as their cocks swelled and stretched Tenn impossibly wider. His whole body jerked and thrashed, but he was being held tightly by his mates, who were panting and growling as they keep him securely in place. Tenn’s face was flushed hotter than ever, and he was sure he was making some sort of ridiculously embarrassing expression as he clutched tightly to Gaku’s neck. He leaned back against Ryuu, his eyes closed as he focused on the feeling of being so wonderfully full. Their cum mixed together deep inside of Tenn, and their knots pressed tightly together as they stretched Tenn to the brim.

Dazed, Tenn focused on breathing, though in the moment he realized he was cumming for a third time from the fullness alone. A weak cry spilled past his lips as his cock twitched, then released a little bit of cum—all that remained after such rapid orgasms. The rest was simply waves of delicious pleasure, raking his body from head to toe and leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

It felt like ages before the knots went down and the two of them pulled out. Tenn groaned as their cum slipped out onto the bed between his thighs, creating a mess amongst all the slick. Tenn loved the feeling rather than feeling disgusted; he licked his lips and felt himself becoming needy again, wanting to be wrecked by the alphas all over again.

“More…” Tenn whispered hoarsely, but he was met with a water bottle pressed against his lips. Tenn closed his eyes and eagerly drank it up, not realizing that he needed to be hydrated again until the water soothed his throat. He felt a washcloth against his skin, making him feel refreshed and clean once again. It wasn’t time to eat yet, and so once he was clean, Tenn sighed as he was turned over and placed on all fours.

He blinked dazedly up, noticing Ryuu’s cock in front of him, already half-hard. Gaku’s cock rubbed between his asscheeks, and Tenn trembled with anticipation as he gazed up at Ryuu.

Ryuu smirked charmingly down at him as he ran his fingers through Tenn’s hair, petting him as if he was an adorable animal. Tenn leaned into the touch, cheeks flushing as he blinked up at Ryuu admiringly.

“So…” Ryuu said, eyes darkening with lust, “are you ready for more?”

Tenn felt the answer resonate throughout his entire body. He leaned forward and grasped Ryuu’s cock with one hand.

“As… as if I’d say no.” Tenn breathed hotly against his length. With glinting eyes, he flashed a devious smile up at Ryuu, then turned his head slightly to the side and responded, “Show me what you’ve got… both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this doc was 'you can have 5 or 6 mates or just one' and I still don't know what that means.
> 
> I was tempted to name the fic that just to be a shitposting meme but i ended up with this very unoriginal title instead. Lol woops. :P
> 
> This wasn't proofread... sorry if it's messy! I just wanted to be self-indulgent~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Check out my twitter for updates on fic status, to see my daily musings and more!](https://twitter.com/vixenfur)


End file.
